the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lia Sisters (Clan Adeptica) (Story)
The Chronicles of Clan Adeptica Chapter 2: The Lia Sisters June 22, 2015 The crystal cave was really beginning to look like home. Devon had carved out a sleeping space for himself, and had helped Adeptica transfer the roost she had built on the side of the mountain to the interior of the cave, where she had affixed it to the wall with more tree sap. For the dozenth time that day, Devon looked in through the circular entrance to the roost with one eye. The three tiny, sparkling, dark-purple eggs were still hovering there, humming softly. "Do you think they're all boys?" he said. "Or not?" "There is no way of knowing until they have hatched," Adeptica answered tonelessly. Typical Fae - all logic, all the time. He sighed and let it go. The humming intensified, its pitch rising a half-tone. Adeptica flew over to the roost, her crest fins twitching. "It is time," she said. Devon backed away, and she disappeared through the hole in the roost. One by one, she brought out the three eggs and moved them down to the pile of fabric scraps and soft branches they had prepared in advance. He bent his head down to watch. The three eggs began to shake and crack open. One of them - no, two of them - had tiny but strong black claws emerging from the cracks - Guardian claws. The little claws burst the eggs open, and two wet Guardian hatchlings, one azure, the other gold, flopped out onto the bed of fabric scraps. It took a few minutes longer for the third hatchling to break out of its egg. This one was a wriggling ball of soft, pale-blue wings that unfolded slowly, like the petals of a flower. Devon let out the breath he'd been holding. He thought his heart would overflow with love for the hatchlings. "They're absolutely perfect," he said. Adeptica was watching the smallest one unwrap her wings from around herself. "Lilia," she said. "That's your name. You're like a little lily." A finned, hornless Fae head emerged from the ball of wings and blinked at them. Two pink eyes looked around, taking in everything they saw. The soft wings extended fully. "Probably thinks she's a Guardian," Devon said. "She might not," said Adeptica. "She saw me, too. What are we going to call the other two?" "I get to name them?" "Yes." Devon considered the two baby Guardians, who had finally finished unfolding their limbs. "I think the blue one should be Cerulia," he said. "And the gold one... Talia. After one of my old clan's heroes." "All right," said Adeptica. They watched their hatchlings as they tried to figure out how to crawl. After a few minutes, there was a knocking sound at the entrance of the lair. "Excuse me," called a voice. "May I speak with you?" Devon turned toward the entrance. A bright magenta Fae was hovering there, wearing a sash with a medallion bearing the Arcane symbol and holding a quill and a piece of parchment. Devon turned around, carefully minding his tail, and stepped toward the visitor. "Good afternoon," he said to the visitor. "How may I help you?" "My name is Aedrin," said the Fae. "I'm here from the Starfall Isles Census Bureau. It has come to our attention that you intend to establish a new clan here. May I ask you a few questions?" "Of course," said Devon. "Welcome to Clan Adeptica." "Well, that answers my first question," Aedrin said, writing on the parchment. "Are you the head of the household?" "Yes. Well, my mate and I both are. Equally." Adeptica flew up beside them. "Do we have a visitor?" she said. "Yes," said Devon. "This is Aedrin. I was just answering some questions for the census." "Good afternoon, ma'am," said Aedrin. "I understand that you are the other head of the household?" "That is correct. I am Adeptica." Aedrin continued writing. "How many members does your clan have?" "Five. Us and our three daughters, Talia, Lilia, and Cerulia." "How old are they?" "About ten minutes, now." "Oh. Congratulations. I only have one more question. How soon do you plan to expand?" "As soon as our hatchlings grow up. Two of them are Guardians." "All right," said Aedrin, finishing what he was writing. "Thank you for your time. Once again, congratulations, and welcome to the Crystalspine Reaches. I'll leave you to your family." "Goodbye!" said Adeptica as Aedrin flew away. She and Devon then returned to the makeshift nest to watch over their new children. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Previous Chapter: In the Beginning Next Chapter: Stars Shining Bright Above You